Jigsaw
Jigsaw is a fairgrounds game in which treasure can be earned. As the title suggests, the game consists of Flight Rising-themed jigsaw puzzles for players to complete, while a timer tracks how long it takes to do so. The puzzles themselves may be of various dragons, the elemental gods, nests of dragon eggs, scenery, and more. Difficulties and Profits Jigsaw has three difficulty settings: Easy, Normal, and Hard. The same pool of images is used regardless of difficulty, but the number of pieces is increased. Usage Jigsaw is not usually recommended when grinding for treasure. The higher difficulty levels are prone to problems; if the internet connection is lost, there is no score, and all the time put into the puzzle is wasted. However, for people with slower connections, the easy level can be a reliable way to grind, as it doesn't rely on fast reflexes. Puzzles There are over 100 puzzles to be found in Jigsaw, designed around many aspects of Flight Rising and its content. Almost every puzzle has the Flight Rising logo, usually in a corner or along an edge, which is typically a good place to begin assembling the puzzle (as the logo tends to stand out from the rest of the pieces). Puzzles are described below along with a picture of what they look like when completed. Puzzle1.jpg|The Arcanist, deity of the Arcane Flight Puzzle2.jpg|The Earthshaker, deity of the Earth Flight Puzzle3.jpg|The Flamecaller, deity of the Fire Flight Puzzle4.jpg|The Stormcatcher, deity of the Lightning Flight Puzzle5.jpg|The Shadowbinder, deity of the Shadow Flight Puzzle6.jpg|The Gladekeeper, deity of the Nature Flight Puzzle7.jpg|The Icewarden, deity of the Ice Flight Puzzle8.jpg|The Lightweaver, deity of the Light Flight Puzzle9.jpg|The Plaguebringer, deity of the Plague Flight Puzzle10.jpg|The Tidelord, deity of the Water Flight Puzzle11.jpg|The Windsinger, the deity of the Wind Flight Puzzle12.jpg|The Starfall Isles, territory of the Arcane Flight Puzzle13.jpg|Dragonhome, territory of the Earth Flight Puzzle14.jpg|The Ashfall Waste, territory of the Fire Flight Puzzle15.jpg|The Shifting Expanse, territory of the Lightning Flight Puzzle16.jpg|The Tangled Wood, territory of the Shadow Flight Puzzle17.jpg|The Viridian Labyrinth, territory of the Nature Flight Puzzle18.jpg|The Southern Icefield, territory of the Ice Flight Puzzle19.jpg|The Sunbeam Ruins, territory of the Light Flight Puzzle20.jpg|The Scarred Wasteland, territory of the Plague Flight Puzzle21.jpg|The Sea of a Thousand Currents, territory of the Water Flight Puzzle22.jpg|The Windswept Plateau, territory of the Wind Flight Puzzle23.jpg|The site's default top banner (breeds left to right: Guardian, Fae, Mirror) Puzzle24.jpg|Swipp's Swap Stand Puzzle25.jpg|Crim's Collection Cart Puzzle26.jpg|Pinkerton's Plundered Pile Puzzle27.jpg|Baldwin as a Pearlcatcher (pre-transformation) Puzzle28.jpg|Two Fae, a female and a male Puzzle29.jpg|A male Wildclaw dragon Puzzle30.jpg|Two Tundras, a female and male Puzzle31.jpg|Two Pearlcatchers, a male and female Puzzle32.jpg|An Ice dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle33.jpg|A Wind dragon's nest with only 1 egg Puzzle34.jpg|An Arcane dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle35.jpg|A Lightning dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle36.jpg|A Plague dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle37.jpg|A Light dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle38.jpg|A Mirror and a Guardian fighting between the Ashfall Waste and Shifting Expanse Puzzle39.jpg|A Nature dragon's nest with 2 eggs Puzzle40.jpg|A Water dragon's nest with 3 eggs Puzzle41.jpg|An Earth dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle42.jpg|A Fire dragon's nest with 5 eggs Puzzle43.jpg|A Shadow dragon's nest with 4 healthy eggs and 1 rotten egg Puzzle44.jpg|A female Snapper dragon Puzzle45.jpg|A Smoke Gyre in the Scorched Forest at night Puzzle46.jpg|A Light Sprite in the old Arena Puzzle47.jpg|An Emerald Cave Jewel in the Forgotten Cave Puzzle48.jpg|A Bone Fiend in the Scarred Wasteland Puzzle49.jpg|A male Imperial in the old Boreal Wood Puzzle50.jpg|A female Imperial in Dragonhome Puzzle51.jpg|A male Spiral in Bamboo Falls Puzzle52.jpg|A female Spiral in the Viridian Labyrinth Puzzle53.jpg|A Sunspot Clouddancer in Harpy's Roost Puzzle54.jpg|Hati in the Woodland Path at night Puzzle55.jpg|Two Guardians in Harpy's Roost Puzzle56.jpg|A Red-Footed Akirbeak Puzzle57.jpg|A Radioactive Slime in the old Waterway Puzzle58.jpg|A female Mirror in Harpy's Roost Puzzle59.jpg|A male Coatl in the Ashfall Waste puzzle60.jpg|A Heartred Croaker in the Mire at night puzzle61.jpg|A Maren Ambusher and Maren Wavesinger in the Kelp Beds puzzle62.jpg|A female Guardian in the Kelp Beds puzzle63.jpg|A Jeweled Octoflyer in the Kelp Beds at night puzzle64.jpg|A male Imperial using the Scrying Workshop puzzle65.jpg|Tomo and Scribbles puzzle66.jpg|A Nochnyr in the old Boreal Wood puzzle67.jpg|A Wintermane Spearman and Centaur Archer in the Scorched Forest puzzle68.jpg|A Serthis Potionmaster in the Sandswept Delta puzzle69.jpg|A Mesacliff Harpy in Harpy's Roost at night puzzle70.jpg|An Ice Sprite in the Southern Icefield puzzle71.jpg|A Nocturne holding a Strange Chest puzzle72.jpg|A Stone Borer in the Golem Workshop puzzle73.jpg|A Wave Sweeper in the Kelp Beds puzzle74.jpg|A Critical Mass Volten in the Golem Workshop at night puzzle75.jpg|A Mistral Minion in the Golem Workshop puzzle76.jpg|A Wind Sprite in the Windswept Plateau puzzle77.jpg|A Water Sprite in the Kelp Beds puzzle78.jpg|A Nature Sprite in the Woodland Path puzzle79.jpg|A Lightning Sprite in the Golem Workshop puzzle80.jpg|A female Nocturne in the Golem Workshop puzzle81.jpg|A Gladeveins Needletooth in the Training Fields puzzle82.jpg|A Frozen Goblin in the old Boreal Wood puzzle83.jpg|A Living Luminance in the Ghostlight Ruins puzzle84.jpg|A Disoriented Spirit in the Ghostlight Ruins puzzle85.jpg|Post-transformation Baldwin at the Trading Post puzzle86.jpg|A Maren Spearmaiden and Waveswell Sorcerer in Redrock Cove puzzle87.jpg|A Tradewinds Gull in Redrock Cove puzzle88.jpg|A Highfin Sea Serpent in Redrock Cove at night puzzle89.jpg|A female Bogsneak in the Sandswept Delta at night puzzle90.jpg|A male Mirror in the Scarred Wasteland puzzle91.jpg|A male Tundra wearing a Snowfall Robe, Chillspike Crown, and Chillspike Collar for the Crystalline Gala puzzle92.jpg|A male Snapper wearing the Gem Thief apparel for the Rockbreaker's Ceremony puzzle93.jpg|A female Mirror wearing a Carapace Arm for the Riot of Rot puzzle94.jpg|A Raptorik Ringmaster in the Arena puzzle95.jpg|A Longneck Scrapper in the Arena at night puzzle96.jpg|The Nature Flight exalt pillar puzzle97.jpg|The Plague Flight exalt pillar puzzle98.jpg|The Ice Flight exalt pilvlar puzzle99.jpg|A female Coatl wearing Magmatic Pauldrons and Black Iron Plates for the Flameforger's Festival puzzle100.jpg|A male Fae wearing a Starwood Veil for the Starfall Celebration puzzle101.jpg|An Apatite Fisher in the Crystal Pools at night puzzle102.jpg|A Windcarve Fugitive in the Crystal Pools puzzle103.jpg|The Shadow Flight exalt pillar puzzle104.jpg|The Earth Flight exalt pillar puzzle105.jpg|The Fire Flight exalt pillar puzzle106.jpg|The Lightning Flight exalt pillar puzzle107.jpg|The Water Flight exalt pillar puzzle108.jpg|The Light Flight exalt pillar puzzle109.jpg|The Arcane Flight exalt pillar puzzle110.jpg|A living and snow Tundra in the Southern Icefield puzzle111.jpg|An intricate Spiral dragon puzzle112.jpg|A rainbow Fae dragon puzzle113.jpg|A circuit board Nocturne dragon puzzle114.jpg|A Skydancer in a flock of corvids puzzle115.jpg|A Mirror celebrating life and death puzzle116.jpg|The Wind Flight exalt pillar puzzle117.jpg|A female Pearlcatcher wearing Luminous Sundrapes and Brightshine Raiments for the Brightshine Jubilee puzzle118.jpg|A male Nocturne wearing a Tricktrouper Crown and Murkmirth Tailcoat for the Trickmurk Circus puzzle119.jpg|A male Ridgeback wearing Highland Scavenger apparel and Voltaic Stormclaws for the Thundercrack Carnivale puzzle120.jpg|A male Gaoler in the Boreal Wood at night puzzle121.jpg|A Tundra and Gaoler hatchling in the Boreal Wood Category:Games